


Doing Things Nobody's Done Before

by Bam4Me



Series: Future Rounds [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Homecoming Compliant, Peter is a Strong Boy, Puppy Play, Puppy!Thor, This is more compliant for the cartoons than the movies for Peter, daddy!Bucky, owner!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: And The Great Divide (Doesn't Seem So Wide, Anymore)





	Doing Things Nobody's Done Before

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dislike Homecoming, for one, I haven't seen it yet (tho lol if it's like the last Spiderman reboot I probably hate it cause those literally bored me into stopping the movie halfway through and just NOT watching the rest) and I'm probably not gonna for a LooooooooNg time cause I hattttttttttttttttttte MCU now days. This is just a general disclaimer for future ref, I don't really CARE about MCU canon beyond Iron Man 3 (which was a Good Movie if you got shit to say about it I got shit to say about you.)
> 
> Anyways, Bucky Barnes is a Good Guy and doesn't feel Right unless he's taking care of an idiot so there's that.
> 
> NOT the first fic in this series if you don't read the other fic first all I can say is you're an idiot and I'm not sorry????????
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

Bucky and Tony learned something early on in their budding relationship together, and it was that Tony Stark, is a sleep deprived man.

 

Bucky had thought it was a coincidence at first, when he had asked Tony to lay on the bed for a minute while Bucky finished cleaning up from bathtime, only to come back to find the other man, dead asleep, fully naked, and curled around his teddy bear.

 

It was so cute, Bucky hadn’t had the heart to wake him up, deciding that an early night in was a good idea anyways, and putting the little to bed.

 

But, to be honest, Tony fell asleep everywhere. On Bucky while he was carrying him when little. On the couch squished between Thor and Bucky on movie night. In Bruce’s lab when the scientist needed his help with something.

 

The elevator stopped on the gym level on it’s way back up to Tony’s penthouse, and Steve got in, giving them a funny look. “He fall asleep down in his lab again?”

 

Bucky sighed, looking a little grossed out. “He was on the _floor_ , the floor is so _dirty_. Ugh.”

 

Even as he said that, he cuddled the snoring man closer to his chest, letting Tony latch sleepily onto him, looking a little bit like he might be waking up. Steve snickered as Bucky started swaying a little, a hand on the back of Tony’s neck while he cooed into his ear.

 

His baby was perpetually sleepy, but Bucky loved him. He was such a good boy. “Hush, darlin’, you’re okay.”

 

Tony sleepily shuffled back into Bucky’s neck, dozing off again. “Kay, Daddy.”

 

Bucky let out a low little groaning noise, pressing a kiss to the sleeping man’s cheek. God, he was so cute. Steve just smirked at him when they got off on Tony’s floor, where Bucky has been staying with him. Thor was already there, lounging across the couch with an excited expression, obviously already in headspace.

 

“Baby!” If there was one thing Steve wasn’t willing to train out of him, it was using his words. If that made him most comfortable to communicate, Steve wouldn’t take it away from him. Steve did give him a little glare though, clicking his fingers once to get Thor’s attention off of Bucky and Tony.

 

“Off the couch, you know that’s not for puppies.”

 

Thor let out a little whine, sliding to the floor without much fuss. “Baby?”

 

“The baby’s sleeping right now, he needs a nap.”

 

Thor whined, attempting to crawl after Bucky and Tony into the nursery, but Steve distracted him by sitting on the ground next to the forlorn pet and pulling him in for a snuggle. “Come on, sweets, you don’t _need_ the baby for a fun time, you can play with me and Bucky.”

 

Thor looked dubious at that. He _could_ play with Steve and Bucky, but they weren’t as fun as the baby??? Tony always gave him extra snuggles and cookies and puppy treats and human foods while the adults weren’t looking, and he let Thor chew on things he wasn’t supposed to. Steve and Bucky were great, but he couldn’t get away with anything around them.

 

He sighed, leaning in for a proper snuggle. It would have to do.

 

***

 

Bucky didn’t know what he was expecting on this lovely Tuesday afternoon with no missions, no calls to duty, no meetings with SHIELD, overall, a great day at the tower after a workout on the gym level, but honestly, whatever he had been expecting to find in the communal floor’s kitchen, this was not it.

 

He pressed his lips together, listening to Clint let out a dangerous sounding curse that made Phil throw him an equally dirty look from his place in front of the stove, making dinner. “Clint, language please.”

 

Clint let out another curse. “This pipsqueak’s cheating!”

 

The teenager -??? Maybe?- just grinned at him. “You can’t cheat at Candyland, Clint.”

 

“Listen to the kid, Clint, and stop cursing in front of him!”

 

The boy turned in the chair, and for a second, Bucky wondered if he was related to Tony, if only because of the dark hair and the _tininess_ of them both. He gave Phil a little grin. “I’ve heard worse.”

 

Phil frowned at him. “Unfortunately, I know that, doesn’t mean I encourage it.”

 

The kid turned back around, picking up another card and moving his piece. “I’m not two, I’m not gonna go around repeating every interesting word someone lets slip around me.”

 

Bucky walked around the edge of the other side of the room, moving to stand next to Phil, watching him cut up veggies, dropping them in a pot and skillet. “Who’s the kid.”

 

Phil gave him a funny look, before turning to look between the kid and Bucky a few time and shaking his head. “That’s Spiderman, you’ve met him before. Guess you haven’t seen him without the costume. His name’s Peter. He’s staying here for the rest of the week while his aunt is out of town.”

 

Bucky stared at the kid for a long minute, squinting. “How old is he? And why do you know him?”

 

Phil looked at him like he was an idiot. “You don’t read your memos, do you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Phil sighed. “I’ve been undercover at his school as their principal for the last five months, it’s why I’m not the Avenger’s handler anymore. He’s fifteen.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the kid while he moved to get a cup of coffee, staring at the back of the kid’s head. He had his skinny little legs tucked up onto the chair with him, and he was drinking out of a juice box. Okay, granted, so was Clint, but Clint is as natural a little as Tony was, so it’s not surprising. He was just a kid.

 

He hadn’t even been able to join the army when he was fifteen, and this kid is a crime fighting high school student. Jesus.

 

He decided to go find Tony instead. Tony was always a much better bet for normalcy than the rest of the Avngers. Mostly though, because when Tony did something weird, it was _expected_ of him.

 

***

 

“Phil brought home a child with him and claims it’s Spiderman.”

 

This was how he greeted Tony and Bruce, who were working on some kind of weird machine together. Bruce put down a lab mouse he’d been cooing at, and Bucky winced. He once made the mistake of getting attached to one of Bruce’s lab pets, and he still hasn’t fully forgiven him for it when the little guy died in an experiment. Even Tony seemed to disapprove, but he also sat Bucky down to explain that sometimes they had tests that _needed_ the mice because they couldn’t risk human trials.

 

They had come to a stand still with Steve agreeing with Bucky that it was morbid, and later, a compromise, that if Bucky made friends with any of the animals, Bruce wasn’t allowed to test on them.

 

Tony was much less amused because they now had an entire room on their floor dedicated to three ferrets and an albino squirrel that kept stealing entire bags of blueberries out of the kitchen. Those are _Tony’s_ blueberries, thank you very much. Okay, Tony was much more happy with them when he was little though. Bucky has the feeling that Tony never had pets as a child.

 

Thor, as cute as he was, didn’t count.

 

“Peter is here?” Bruce couldn’t quite hide the little spark of excitement in his eyes, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, but he’s like, ten years old. I thought Spiderman would be, you know, a _man_?”

 

Tony snorted, feeding Chester -the mouse, the one that Bruce accidentally got attached to last week- a yogurt drop. “He’s fifteen-”

 

“Five. He’s like, five.”

 

“He’s not incapable of protecting himself, Bucky, you don’t have to act like a parent to everyone under five foot ten you meet.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, arms crossed, half a second away from _tapping his foot on the ground_ before he caught himself. He wouldn’t mother these idiots if they knew how to _take care_ of themselves.

 

Okay, admittedly, he was kind of happy that Ton rarely took care of himself. He’d probably go stir crazy and piss everyone off if he didn’t have _someone_ to baby.

 

Bruce looked between the two of them with a considering look for a long moment, before taking the chubby mouse back from Tony. “I’m… going to go see what’s for dinner. I’ll see you two later.”

 

He left the lab with the little animal, leaving Bucky staring after him oddly for a moment. When the elevator doors in the hallway were shut, Bucky dropped his arms and came further into the room, giving Tony a little kiss on the cheek, in a much more proper greeting. “Um, I don’t ever want to have to think this about a _teammate_ , but he does realize that Peter is _well_ below any sort of legal age, right?” And even if he wasn’t, he still looked like a ten year old, and that doesn’t sit right. At all.

 

Tony blinked at him once, twice, and gaped, cheeks turning a shade of red that only comes with ‘what the fuck’. “Oh god, Bucky, _no_ . Brucie isn’t crushing on Peter, no no god no. Hulk and Spidey have a close relationship though. Spidey is pretty much the only person SHIELD isn’t afraid will get hurt if they ask him to wrangle Hulk in, and frankly, he’s pretty much the only person Hulk _won’t_ hurt if he gets close while he’s pissed. They just have a close working relationship.”

 

Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Are you telling me, that that tiny little five foot nothing teenager, can withstand an angry Hulk?”

 

Tony watched him for another long moment, eyes narrowing, honestly wondering if Bucky had missed that memo. Probably. “Bucky, Peter’s strength level is on par with the Hulk and Thor. He’s stronger than Steve.”

 

Bucky sputtered. “But he’s _tiny_!”

 

Tony shrugged. “So is Natasha, and she could kill pretty much anyone.”

 

“Natasha is a _super soldier_ though.”

 

“And Peter was bitten by a radioactive bug. These things happen, it’s nothing to worry yourself over, I’m sure.”

 

Wait, when did this conversation get here? He looked over Tony’s workstation for a moment, pausing when he got to not one, but four empty coffee mugs, all in varying states of molding over. He really hopes Tony hasn’t drunk from any of these, because that one’s halfway to gaining its own sentience.

 

“Do you ever clean in here?”

 

“Dummy does it for me.”

 

Yes. That explains it. As much as Bucky loved the bots, they were morons. Don’t tell Tony that though, because only he’s allowed to insult his _precious baby idiots_.

 

“Ahh.”

 

“Don’t complain, my boys do a fine job of keeping things clean, they’re good boys.”

 

“I didn’t say they weren’t.”

 

“You also didn’t say they were, and I know you, if there’s praise, you say it. It’s when you’re silent that I know you’re hatin’.”

 

Bucky wanted to roll his eyes, maybe huff and cross his arms again, to show Tony just how annoying he was. But he couldn’t help himself, the eye roll was fond, and the way he found himself smiling at the back of Tony’s neck, was loving.

 

He settled for an inbetween, of moving in to hug Tony from behind, watching over his shoulder as he soldered a tiny little wire to a tiny little circuit board. He nuzzled into the back of Tony’s neck, like an affectionate cat, grinning.

 

“You’re too smart, you know?”

 

“It’s a curse.”

 

“And a gift?”

 

Tony paused, sitting up a little, and for once, he didn’t have a cocky smirk to hide his sad eyes behind. “Honestly? Not really. Not much anyways.”

 

See it was shit like this that made Bucky want to roll him in bubble wrap and hide him from the world.

 

***

 

Contrary to popular belief, Bucky liked babysitting. Real kids, littles, pets of both the animal and the human type. He loved all of it.

 

Honestly, he never actually had a standard preference for if he wanted a little or a pet. Hell, he’d probably have settled for being a parent or having pets even, if he couldn’t get anything else. Bucky just had this _need_ to take care of things.

 

You’d think that growing up, Steve was the troublemaker, and you’d be right, too, but he had his own fair share of getting yelled at for bringing home small animals, and occasionally, small humans. He was usually a pretty good bet for neighbors with kids to get to babysit, even if he had to drop prior plans to do it.

 

He just liked pampering people, pets, anyone who would let him spoil them.

 

And yet, he was utterly unsure of how to deal with being the only person at the tower while Peter was there.

 

Was he supposed to acknowledge his existence? Was he supposed to ask if Peter had done his homework for the day? Should he tell the kid that watching tv while hanging upside down from a hammock on the ceiling was probably bad for his eyes? _Was_ it bad for his eyes?

 

He stood underneath the hammock, a good ten feet or so from Peter’s form, tucked up into the soft fabric. It was one of those hammocks made of soft cushioning. Bucky had always wondered why they had them in the tower at all, since only Clint and Natasha knew how to get into them, but Bucky had watched Peter _walk across the ceiling_ to get into it and it had been slightly heart attack inducing, honestly.

 

The one time Bucky had questioned Tony about them, Tony had ordered two that he put up in their own personal living room, and him and Thor liked napping in them when they were playing. Also, they were good to read and sleep in, so Bucky had gotten too distracted to ask Tony again.

 

“Hey, kid.”

 

Peter looked down at him, back bowing in a way that made Bucky wince, before flipping himself over on the hammock so he was facing the ground instead. “Yeah?”

 

“Um… you eaten anything yet? I was gonna make dinner, I figured I’d ask.” He reached up to scratch the side of his nose with one finger, wondering why he felt so stupid right now. But he did.

 

He jumped backwards, almost letting out a little yelp when a body dropped in front of him, and Peter was suddenly standing there, just _looking at him_ funny. “I could always use some food.”

 

Bucky snorted. The kid was still so _tiny_ , Bucky was having a hard time believing he was nearly on par with Thor and Hulk for strength. “Yup, I remember being a teenager, always starving, come on, let’s go see how much food we can plausibly eat before everyone gets home and gives us horrified looks.”

 

Peter followed after him like a little duck, looking pleased. “That’s my favorite game. Hey, aren’t you in your nineties?”

 

Bucky sighed. People asked that a lot, actually. Now it felt even _more_ like he was babysitting. “Unfortunately.”

 

“Nah, that’s cool. I wish I was that old. Then I could use a cane and wear crotchety old clothes and yell at people to get off my lawn.”

 

Now, there, is an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com
> 
> Now, I don't actually know if TEENAGE Peter is as strong as Hulk and Thor, and tbh, that didn't occur to me until I had already written this, so if you got a complaint about that, consider: I don't care. I know, and I'm not gonna change it, so, whoops. BUT, I do know that Peter Parker can CANONLY lift up to 25 TONS of weight so like... Natasha and Clint can only lift 300 pounds lol. OMFG I"M GONNA CRY I COULDN'T FIND CAP ON THIS LIST SO I GOOGLED IT AND FOUND OUT CAP CAN ONLY LIFE A MAX ON 800 POUNDS WHILE SPIDERMAN HAS APPARENTLY BEEN KNOWN TO LIFT THOUSANDS OF TONS IF HE NEEDS TO http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/c/captainamerica.htm
> 
> Apparently, my assessment of Peter being just as strong as Hulk and Thor is apparently, correct. Spiderman might LEGIT be the strongest hero there is, which is funny cause he's also one of the smallest, and that Gives Me Life.
> 
> Lol so I JUST found a weight lifting scale (http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Strength_Scale) and it says that bit in the last paragraph in the first section that Spidey has been known to lift thousands of tons if need be, so whoooo, I'm not changing shit let me have my smol strong son.
> 
> If you got any other crit, consider also: I don't care about that either.


End file.
